Freddie Benson
Fredward "Freddie" Benson '(born on February 4, 1994)Birthday is Carly's apartment neighbor, best friend and ex-boyfriend who lives across the hall from her in Bushwell Plaza. He is iCarly's technical producer and is also Sam's best friend/frienemy. Characteristics Freddie is very smart. He is shown to be a bit of a "nerdy" boy who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology, and is a member of the A.V Club in school. Because of his love for computers (and Carly), he became iCarly's technical producer, the one who builds and operates most of the technical equipment in iCarly. Examples of such equipment are the green screen, the flat screen monitor (in which he made move out 18% faster), Sam's remote, and various special effects. It is shown that both Carly and Sam can get him to do things against Freddie's will. When Carly says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice, he ends up agreeing to do whatever she wants. However, Sam just as easily lifts him over her shoulder and ''makes him do what she asks. Freddie shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars. This shows in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton - Cruiser" space ship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned that he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention, and he has also been shown to have a razor/laser gun. In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing - just like all of his ancestors. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis. In iGo To Japan it is revealed that Freddie sleeps with a nightlight. Most of the times when Sam gets physical with him, he constantly says: "Leave me alone, Sam!" Also, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. He is the only person in the cast who is left-handed. Besides being able to speak fluent Spanish, he also speaks some French, as shown in the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend. At the end of iGot a Hot Room, it shows Freddie has a good singing voice, like Sam and Carly. In iMake Sam Girlier, it is stated that he is "prone to excessive bleeding". In iMove Out, Freddie gets a little too irked with his Mom for her behavior and moves out and comes back on the condition that she never embarass him in public again and that she unlocks all the TV channels, but despite that, she is still shown in iBeat the Heat, and iPsycho to have that of an over-protective behavior. This is weird, because he doesn't mind despite what has happened in iMove Out. Random Spanish Freddie often speaks Spanish phrases and words throughout the [[iCarly (TV Series)|''iCarly series]], some of which make sense, while most times it is random and does not pertain to the subject to which the other characters are speaking. His Spanish speaking is rubbing off on other characters, like Carly and Sam. There is an underlying reason to Freddie's random Spanish, a reason that Dan Schneider says he will reveal in a future Season 4 episode. A theory among fans is that the "Tracking Chip" implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a (questionable) Venezuelan doctor.) Season 2: 'iWant My Website Back *"Como?" - means "what" or "how". iMust Have Locker 239 *"Arriba!" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iDate A Bad Boy *"Buenas dias, muchachalatas!" - means "Good day, girls!" Season 3: iCook *"Queso" - means "cheese" *"Fantástico" - means "fantastic" *"Gracias" - means "thank you" iCarly Awards *"con mucho gusto" - means "I'd like to" *"Hula gusto!" - Hula refers to Hula hoops while "gusto" means "like" or "pleasure" iHave My Principals *"Pantalones" - means "pants" *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. iMove Out *"casa del freddo" - means/meant to mean "house of Freddie" or "Freddie's house" iSaved Your Life *"Agua" - means "water" iQuit iCarly *"Hola, David." - means "Hello, Dave/David." iSpace Out *"Maravilloso" - means "marvelous." iFix a Pop Star *"Señor" - means "sir" or "mister" *"finalmente" - means "finally" *"Calcetin" - means "sock" iBelieve in Bigfoot *"El-Foo-tah-jee-gantico" - not Spanish; Just a Spanish-sounding way to say "Bigfoot". *"Interesante" - means "interesting" IWon't Cancel The Show *"Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!!!" - means "The hot beans burn my pants, hoooooooo!!!" iPsycho *"Feliz Navidad" - means "Merry Christmas" *"Adios" - means "goodbye" *"bello" - means "beautiful" iBeat the Heat *"Tubos Yellos" - technically not Spanish, just meant to sound as if he were saying "yellow tubes" in Spanish. *"Unguento" - means "ointment" Season 4: iGot a Hot Room *"aqui" - means "here" iGet Pranky *"ocho" - means "eight", although why 8 can be considered a synonym for yes is unknown Family and Friends Family *'Mrs.Benson ' Freddie's neurotic mother. She is overprotective, to the point of having a chip planted into his head without his knowledge. Freddie has stated that her paranoid fear that he'll buy a bus ticket and leave her if she gives him more than $8 a month is not really weird, suggesting he will eventually do it. She also gives him tick baths. In iMove Out, he gets fed up with his mother´s behavior and lives alone for $100 a month. By the end of the episode, he moves back in with her on the condition that she won’t embarrass him in public anymore and will unlock all channels on his TV. Sometimes he claims that some of the things his mother insists on him doing are babyish, but once he's sure no one's around, he goes along with it. *'Baby Stephanie' The baby of his mother’s cousin and the only member of the Benson family who has been shown on-screen (other than Freddie and Mrs. Benson). She always got a bored expression when she looked at Freddie which worried him, because she started giggling whenever she saw anyone else. At the end of iPie, he made her laugh by shoving a pie into his face. * It is also known that Freddie's uncle is a carpenter * His great-grandfather was a fencer in the circus group called the "Fencin' Benson's" * It is unknown what happened to Freddie's father. In iFence, it is revealed that he got his last name from his mother, (because the “Fencin’ Bensons” were her blood relatives) leaving the assumption that Freddie was born out of wedlock. * Amanda Benson: 'Amanda is Freddie's "icky" cousin and is disgusting according to Freddie in iSaved Your Life. * 'Aunt Jennifer: '''Aunt Jennifer is Freddie's Aunt who was calling him names in iMeet Fred because he ruined Fred. Relationships with other main characters Carly Shay Freddie's crush on Carly was established in the first episode, but she always says she just wants to be friends with him (see: '''Creddie Friendship). He openly shows dislike towards any guy Carly has a crush on. When he tries to make a move on her, Carly usually rejects him in a more-or-less humorous way. They are good friends, though, and he will do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice. He even has a poster of her in the door of his wardrobe, shown in the extended edition of iSaved Your Life. They became a couple in that episode, but broke up at the end. They agreed to try their relationship later if she still loves him after she is over the whole "hero thing." Some fans wish for Carly and Freddie to be together (see': Creddie'). 'Samantha Puckett' Sam and Freddie have an ongoing love/hate relationship. Most of the time, they are shown to get along rather well, at others they have been known to resort to physical violence. Freddie often loses bets to Sam, but he once beat Sam in a game of Cupcake Slam (iGive Away a Car), thus forcing Sam to drink pickle juice, which she - unsurprisingly - enjoyed. Although they shared their first kiss in iKiss, it was done in a platonic way. He said in his speech in iMake Sam Girlier that he thinks of him and Sam as "really close friends," and in iReunite With Missy Freddie's full acceptance of Sam as a friend was further confirmed. This was evident when he gave Missy Robinson a cruise he won in school in secret to help out Sam (see: Seddie Friendship). Freddie and Sam's relationship has grown from petty quarreling to witty banter to being comfortable enough to finish each other's sentences as seen in iHave My Principals. Their deep friendship was also evident in iSaved Your Life, as Freddie ended his relationship with Carly because of the advice Sam gave him. Lately there is more to be seen of their relationship as the two seem to be getting along very well in recent episodes. Even though there have been many signs that Sam and Freddie have possible romantic feelings for each other, it is still unsure if they'll end up together. Most of the fans wish for Sam and Freddie to end up together (see: Seddie). 'Spencer Shay' Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie since he is the only other man in his isolated iCarly environment. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from girls. ('''see: Fencer)' 'Gibby Gibson Before Gibby became a main character, Freddie barely interacted with him except for working on iCarly. The most notable situation between them was in iEnrage Gibby when Gibby thought Freddie tried to kiss his girlfriend. They reconciled and declared themselves "bros" after Gibby learned it was just a misunderstanding. In Season 4, they are shown hanging out together. Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes * '''Carly Shay: (Crush; Best Friend; Girlfriend) Carly did give Freddie a slight kiss on the nose in iLike Jake to thank him for fixing Jake´s voice. In iFence, she went to get a smoothie with him to make up for a tick bath he was forced to take, which was arguably a date. In the ending of iSpeed Date, Carly and Freddie slow dance together. During iSaved Your Life, Freddie and Carly kiss more than once, and become a couple, but Sam tells Freddie that Carly only loves him because he saved her life. They agree to wait for a relationship. (Also see: Creddie) *'Valerie:' (Date; Girlfriend) Freddie had a relationship with her in the episode iWill Date Freddie. They became so close that he offered to take care of the technical problems in her web show, The Valerie Show. When he found out she was just using him to ruin iCarly, he broke up with her and Valerie's show tanked. *'Shannon Mitchell:' (Date) A girl who had a crush on him in iWin a Date. They are involved in a triple date together. *'Rona Burger:' (Alternative Reality Girlfriend) She is his girlfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. She is extremely pushy towards him, and Carly tells her that NO ONE even likes her. *'Melanie Puckett:' (Date) Sam's twin, who turns out to be the total opposite of her. In iTwins, Freddie thought Melanie didn't exist, and Sam merely tried to trick him. To make Melanie admit she is Sam, he asked her out on a date, where she kissed him to prove she isn't Sam. In iThink They Kissed, he says his second kiss with Sam "might have been Sam´s twin sister...I'm still fuzzy on the whole 'Melanie'-thing." This implies he has accepted Melanie as being real by then, but still isn´t sure who he took on that date. (Also see: Felanie). *'Shelby Marx:' (Crush) Freddie asks himself how to make her his future wife when they watch her fight at the beginning of iFight Shelby Marx. Over the course of the episode, he makes several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she states that he creeps her out. *'Magic Malika:' (Date) An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks in public. She asks him to the Girl's Choice Dance in iSpeed Date, and they end up going together even though he didn't want to. *'Leslie:' (Date) A girl he went on a double date with along with Spencer in iWas A Pageant Girl. She ended up leaving after being ignored most of the night while Spencer and Freddie battled in playing the "Who am I?" game. *'Sabrina:' (Date; Crush) Gibby's cousin with whom Freddie had been video-chatting with "every night". Freddie invites Sabrina over to Carly's place in iBeat the Heat, although Freddie is later put off by Sabrina's height. They seem to be just friends, although Freddie has shown some romantic interest in Sabrina, at least before he met her in person. Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Ms. Briggs *Lewbert *Mr. Howard *Doug Toter (in iFence) *Fred (temporarily) *Brad Brenner *Shadow Hammer (in iSams Mom) *Valerie *Nora *Kyoko and Yuki *Missy Robinson * Click here to view Freddie's Gallery Trivia *Freddie is in clubs such as Straight-A club, Bow & Arrow club, Yearbook staff, A/V Club Vice-President, spelling bee champ, Ridgeway Debate Club President, and Member of the Ridgeway Young Businessmen's Club. *Freddie is extremely allergic to bees (iSpy a Mean Teacher). *People say he's a lot like Gordo from Lizzie McGuire. Video *In iMove Out, Freddie mentions his mother kept him in her womb for eleven months. *Freddie's voice got deeper in iSaw Him First due to Nathan Kress (15 at the time) going though puberty. This also means Freddie had a higher voice throughout Season 1. *Freddie's character has two Twitter roleplay accounts: @FredLumpsBenson @ItsTheFreddieB *It is assumed that Freddie still doesn't know Melanie is Sam's twin. *Through out the seasons of iCarly Freddie's birthday has yet to be part of an episode. Sam's was featured in iMake Sam Girlier and Carly's recently inIGot A Hot RoomiGot A Hot Room. *Freddie is a good singer, but the actor, Nathan Kress, is not known for his singing. *In iMove Out, it's shown that Freddie can find out how much cash someone has when he is slapped with the cash. References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Benson family Category:1994 births Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Quotes